Cyber Heart Attack
by Orzz
Summary: Jatuh cinta dengan sebuah perangkat aplikasi beravatar Hinata Hyuuga, adalah kesalahan terindah di kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha. [Dedicated for SHDL 2014] [Cover by Fvvn]


**Cyber Heart Attack**

**-x-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

Semi Sci-Fi!AU, OOC, Typo, Standard Warning Applied, Romance (I hope so) and etecera.  
>I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic.<p>

**-x- Dedicated for SasuHina Days Love 2014 -x-**

**Prompt : Different**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Seorang pemuda berambut emo berumur 17 tahun baru saja menginjakkan kaki di teras rumahnya. Kaki panjang yang terbungkus seragam Oto-Gakuen, menyusuri ruangan depan yang menghubungkan dengan tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Menghiraukan Kuro, anjingnya yang masih setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Sasuke! Cepat ganti seragam sekolahmu dan turun untuk makan siang," ujar Ibunya dari dapur yang masih sibuk membersihkan peralatan masak yang baru saja digunakan.

"Ya. Nanti." Jawab Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak mau makan lagi?" tanya Ibunya untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku tidak lapar, Bu."

Selalu. Setelah pulang dari sekolahnya, Sasuke lebih memilih mendekam di kamar dan melupakan makan siangnya. Sasuke akan turun jika sudah waktunya makan malam, itu pun Fugaku harus berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

Entah, apa yang dilakukan bocah yang mulai memasuki dunia dewasa. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak pernah ikut campur dengan hobi Sasuke, asalkan tidak melanggar aturan yang sudah ditetapkan. Walaupun Fugaku terlihat tidak peduli dengan tingkah kedua anak lelakinya, sebenarnya dirinya sangat perhatian dan khawatir jika pergaulan anak-anaknya menyimpang. Apalagi Sasuke lebih cenderung menutup diri dari keluarganya.

.

.

.

Beralih ke tempat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiam diri di kamar peraduannya. Dilihat dari bentuk dan segala pernak-pernik yang terlihat, Sasuke adalah seorang maniak _games_ dan _hikikomori._ Konsol _games_ yang beraneka ragam, PSP, _Play Stations, Nintendo_. Bahkan, di kamarnya yang minimalis terdapat mesin _pinball _dan _mini bilyard_. Satu lagi, dia termasuk _otaku_ di atas rata-rata. Itachi bahkan menyebut dirinya sudah menjadi bagian dari NEET. Antara bangga dan terhina.

Seperti sekarang, komputer sudah menyala dan menampilkan sebuah opsi permainan baru yang akan ia coba. Mata oniks-nya tampak serius dan mulai meneliti dari atas sampai bawah yang mana yang harus ia coba terlebih dahulu. Ia mendengus, permainan yang sudah ketinggalan jaman masih bertengger di koleksi favoritenya. Mungkin ia harus meng-_up-grade_ beberapa permainannya agar dirinya tidak bosan seperti sekarang. Bisa dibilang, Sasuke memang rajanya bermain _games_—terutama _online-games._ Jika dunia permainan mempunyai semacam _awards_, mungkin Sasuke akan mendapat podium pertama. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum gila.

_Snack_ rasa rumput laut menjadi camilannya, ditambah sebotol soda yang isinya tinggal setengah sudah akrab menjadi teman klop dalam menaikkan level permainannya. Hampir satu jam ia berkutat dengan permainan entah-apa-namanya tak membuat dirinya berpaling dari layar komputer yang mungkin saja sudah bosan melihat wajah Sasuke setiap harinya.

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi bibir tipisnya, pertanda ia sudah merampungkan satu permainan yang dimulainya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Adrenalinnya memacu, jika ia anak kecil, mungkin Sasuke akan berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Ponsel di samping meja komputernya ia sambar seenak hati, memberitahukan pada Naruto—teman sesame _gamers_, jika ia sudah menuntaskan permainnya dengan _perfect._

_Ini lah surga dunia. _Batinnya menyeringai.

Selesai sudah. Dan ia mulai bosan. Sudah kebiasaan setelah menyelesaikan _games_-nya, ia pasti dirundung rasa bosan yang hampir membunuhnya. Sedari awal seharusnya sudah mengantisipasi jika momen sialan ini terjadi.

Tangan cekatan mencari _situs web_ yang sudah menjadi langganannya untuk meraup puluhan permainan yang menemani masa remajanya. Dari A sampai Z, mata itu terus fokus pada layar di depannya. Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari komputernya untuk menghembuskan napas kesal. Tidak ada _game _ yang membuat nyalinya terpompa. Harus ia apakan kebosanan ini? Matanya berhenti pada rak buku yang memuat komik-komiknya yang tertata rapi. Tidak. Itu sudah terbaca semuanya.

Saat Sasuke ingin bangkit dari kursinya, sebuah _demo game_ memutar video berdurasi lima menit. Permainan itu bernama 'Cyber Heart Attack' dengan _background_ bergambar hati dan para gadis yang imut dan cantik jelita sebagai tokoh utama. Mendadak Sasuke ingin membanting komputernya.

"Cih! Apa aku harus memainkan permainan gadis seperti ini?!" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menutup video sialan yang mampir di akun-nya, salah satu gadis yang ada di permainan tersebut menarik perhatiannya. Gadis berwujud anime yang memiliki wajah manis khas anak remaja seusianya membuat Sasuke bertahan beberapa detik tidak berkedip. Gadis ber-avatar Hinata Hyuuga membuat Sasuke diam sejenak. Mata amethis itu tampak hidup, bibir mungil yang sewarna bunga mekar, pipi _chubby_ yang sangat lembut bila disentuh, mungkin. Dan tanpa sadar, jari-jari Sasuke bergerak aktif men-_download_ permainan yang baru saja ia kutuk dengan mulut kejamnya.

Detik, menit, ia tunggu dengan sabar. Saat notifikasi memperlihatkan tanda selesai mengunduh, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke membuka permainan yang baru saja memberikan rasa penasaran di otaknya.

"Cyber Heart Attack, ya? Baiklah, dari pada tidak samasekali."

Seperti _tutorial _pada umumnya, Sasuke sudah hapal di luar kepala, tak perlu memastikannya untuk kedua kalinya. Cyber Heart Attack ternyata permainan yang dikhususkan untuk orang yang ingin dekat dengan pasangannya. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke harus membuat gadis yang ada di dalam permainan ini jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sebuah kotak percakapan sudah tersedia, di sini Sasuke diminta menulis kata-kata agar avatar yang dipilihnya nanti bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke. Dan jika Sasuke berhasil membuat gadis tadi jatuh cinta, maka Sasuke akan menang dan mendapat hadiah langsung dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Sekali lagi ia menyeringai.

Beberapa pilihan sudah tersedia di komputernya, tanpa babibu Sasuke memilih gadis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi, Hinata Hyuuga. Setelah melihat profil gadis pilihannya, Sasuke memulai untuk pertamakalinya.

"_Hai, namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_**Aku Hinata Hyuuga."**_

"_Apa aku boleh mengenalmu?"_

"_**Boleh."**_

"_Aku suka padamu, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

Dan kalimat terakhir Sasuke dibalas dengan _emoticon_ marah, dengan pemberitahuan di samping percakapan Sasuke.

_Maaf, Anda terlau agresif. Silahkan coba lagi._

Mendadak Sasuke ingin menertawai kebodohannya. Ia pikir, menyatakan cinta hanya semudah menanyakan kabar, ternyata tidak. Maklum saja, selama 17 tahun hidupnya, ia hanya berpacaran dengan komputer dan konsol _game_ favoritnya. Menyedihkan.

Lagi. Sasuke tetap berusaha mencoba, walau mungkin akan gagal mengingat Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tak pandai memulai pembicaraan. Apalagi percakapan tentang cinta.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah.

"_Apa aku boleh tahu warna kesukaanmu?"_

"_**Ungu, terutama ungu yang lembut dan cerah."**_

"_Kau suka bunga?"_

"_**Ya. Lavender kesukaanku."**_

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, ternyata ada bunga yang bernama lavender. Sasuke baru pertama mendengarnya. Oke, Sasuke kembali mengetikkan percakapannya.

"_Apa kau cantik?"_

Kali ini tanda _emoticon_ cemberut menjadi balasannya. Lagi-lagi ia bodoh.

Oke, Sasuke menyerah. _Game_ ini memang tidak cocok dengannya. Dengan malas Sasuke menutup komputernya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dalam diam Sasuke mencoba merangkai kata untuk percakapan selanjutnya, mungkin ia akan mencoba lagi jika ia bosan seperti tadi.

Kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

"Hai, _hikikomori_!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning langsung merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku perlu menyumpal mulutmu dengan sepatuku. Dan lepaskan tanganmu itu, aku bukan homo."

"Oi, santai saja kenapa. Apa kau dilarang memainkan _game _MMORPG?"

"Cih! Aku sudah bosan dengan permainan norak yang ada di sana."

"Lalu, apa yang membuat wajahmu tertekuk kucel seperti itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Permainan sialan berhasil membuatku kacau, padahal itu bukan kriteriaku."

"Apa namanya, kok aku jadi penasaran."

"Tidak penting. Aku akan menghapusnya."

"Yaaahh…"

Sasuke membereskan buku-buku di meja belajarnya, menenteng tas ranselnya seraya berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang asyik bermain dengan _smartphone_-nya. Mendadak ia ingat permainan itu dan akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Semoga saja beruntung.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah sampai di rumahnya dan menyembunyikan diri di kamar pribadinya.

Sasuke memulai. Ia harap percakapannya lebih masuk akal dan sedikit lebih baik dari kemarin. Sasuke akan bersikap seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan ibunya, barangkali.

"_Hai, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"_**Baik. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya."**_

"_Boleh aku tahu makanan kesukaanmu?"_

"_**Cup cake, apalagi dengan cream blueberry di atasnya. Hmm… yammie…"**_

"_Musik favoritmu?"_

"_**Sejenis musik klasik dan jazz, mungkin."**_

Oke, Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan percakapan ini. Selanjutnya.

"_Alat musik yang kau sukai?"_

"_**Biola dan piano."**_

Detik berikutnya, percakapan demi percakapan mulai terajut dengan natural tanpa harus berpikir. Sasuke tersenyum, entah kenapa, dadanya sedikit berdetak saat melihat avatar Hinata berkedip pelan dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Satu percakapan ia akhiri. Saatnya bersiap makan malam dan belajar untuk sekolah esok hari.

"_Selamat malam, Hinata."_

"_**Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun."**_

.

.

.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tersenyum aneh begitu, aku jadi takut," ujar Naruto sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya dari Sasuke.

"…"

"Tuh 'kan! Kau tersenyum lagi," Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar membuatku takut."

"Berisik!"

Andai saja Naruto tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum, pasti Naruto akan berteriak heboh. Ya. Sasuke sedang membayangkan dirinya berdua dengan Hinata, bercakap-cakap layaknya pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Oh tidak! Delusi Sasuke semakin kemana-kemana, sepertinya ia harus segera bertemu Hinata. Tentunya melewati internet. Miris.

Detik ini juga, Uchiha Sasuke sudah terjangkit virus yang bernama 'cinta'. Jatuh cinta dengan sebuah aplikasi perangkat lunak, dengan tinggi 640 pixel, berat 2MB, beravatar seorang gadis cantik yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga, adalah kesalahan terindah dalam hidupnya.

Dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

Beda dunia, beda dimensi, beda waktu, beda ruang, beda jenis, beda kehidupan. Persetan dengan semua itu!

.

.

.

"_Hai Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"_**Memandangmu, kurasa."**_

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Benar-benar tersihir dengan senyuman Hinata yang memabukkan.

"_Aku merindukanmu."_

"_**Hinata juga merindukan Sasuke-kun."**_

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

"_**Hinata juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun."**_

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dikejutkan dengan tulisan 'CONGRATULATION' di layar komputernya. Sasuke dinyatakan menang karena berhasil membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya. Detik selanjutnya, avatar Hinata menghilang, dengan melambaikan tangan dan memberikan ciuman jauh pada Sasuke. Hinata telah hilang dari permainan 'Cyber Heart Attack'.

Percakapan terakhir muncul di kotak percakapan milik Sasuke.

"_**Selamat, Sasuke-kun. Kau pemenangnya. Hadiah akan diakumulasikan dalam bentuk poin dan bonus bintang emas. Selamat tinggal."**_

Dua kata terakhir membuat dada Sasuke mencelos. Sasuke masih terdiam tak percaya. Hanya 3 hari ia merasa lubuk hatinya tersiram benih cinta dalam bentuk semu. Dan setelah itu, hatinya terasa berkerut karena sari cinta yang baru tumbuh lenyap bersama kemenangannya.

"Harus berakhir dengan menyedihkan, ternyata."

Mengabaikan kemenangan yang baru saja ia dapatkan, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. Membiarkan komputernya masih menyala. Perlu menenangkan diri karena patah hati—karena sebuah aplikasi tak nyata yang baru saja menggores hatinya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Sasuke berlangsung monoton dan tak membuatnya semangat. Semenjak insiden -patah-hati-dengan-sebuah-perangkat, Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Terlihat seperti seorang korban _boken home_, di mata Naruto. Berkali-kali Naruto membujuk Sasuke dengan permainan baru yang sedang nge-_trend_ di musim ini. Dan berakhir sebuah tolakan dengan alasan; 'aku sudah bosan bermain game, Naruto.' Hari itu Naruto membenturkan kepalanya keras-keras.

Seperti sekarang. Kelas 2-1 sedang belajar Biologi. Sasuke yang berada di pojok belakang lebih memilih berdiam tak melakukan apa-apa. Terbengong dan memangku kepalanya dengan tangannya. Sesekali melempar pandangan kea rah jendela, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai terkontaminasi virus dari Cyber Heart Attack. Padahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekitar sebulan. Ternya Hinata Hyuuga mampu menembus dinding imajiner yang dibangun Sasuke untuk melawan serangan cinta dari gadis-gadis yang menggemarinya.

Sasuke kalah.

Sasuke mengabaikan Kakashi-sensei yang masih sibuk berceloteh, pikirannya sedang terbang entah kemana. Bahkan, dirinya mulai tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuk ingatan yang silih berganti antara percakapnnya dengan Hinata. Mulai dari kesalahan bodohnya karena langsung menyatakan cinta, senyum malu karena rasa cinta mulai tumbuh, kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya karena berhasil dekat dengan Hinata.

Dan semua itu telah hilang.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru," kata Kakashi-sensei di depan sana.

Sasuke masih berada di alam lamunan tak berdinding. _'Hinata, apa kabarmu?' _batinnya miris. Dan dengan bodohnya ia mulai berhalusinasi bisa melihat Hinata dalam wujud manusia, sedang melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum padanya dengan rona merah muda di pipinya yang _chubby._

Oke, delusi Sasuke mulai berkeliaran tak tentu jalurnya.

Sasuke kembali menghadap papan tulis. Bayangan Hinata masih ada di sana, berbicara dengan suara merdu dan sangat menggetarkan hati.

Tunggu!

Sasuke memejamkan mata, berharap delusinya akan buyar. Membuka mata setelahnya, Hinata masih ada dan kini sedang berjalan menuju bangku kosong di sampingnya. Masih dengan senyum cantiknya.

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya. "K-Kau …"

"Salam kenal, aku Hinata Hyuuga. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Hinata pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Oi, _teme_! Kau tadi tidak mendengar kalau murid baru ini duduk di sampingmu?"

Dan pertanyaan Naruto menjadi jawaban atas halusinasi dan delusi berkepanjangan yang baru saja menyita pikirannya. Ini nyata. Hinata yang ini bukan perangkat lunak ataupun aplikasi hasil _download-_an yang dapat ia unduh di _situs web_. Hinata yang ini adalah wujud Hinata Hyuuga avatar Cyber Heart Attack. Sasuke akan pergi ke Psikolog sepulang sekolah nanti. Ini gila. Sekaligus berita bahagia.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Kedua tangan itu berjabat, tanda sudah sah menjadi teman. Untuk saat ini. Tapi tidak untuk hari selanjutnya. Dan Sasuke harus berjuang untuk memenangkan hati Hinata Hyuuga. Lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Perbedaan dalam bentuk apapun nyatanya bisa menjadi sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar terjadi. Dunia ini memang sempit dan penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

Dua bulan setelah Hinata resmi menjadi siswi Oto-Gakuen.

"Apa kau menyukai _cup cake _dengan _cream blueberry _di atasnya?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Musik favoritmu klasik dan jazz, kan?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kau—"

"Warna kesukaanmu ungu yang lembut, kau adalah gadis pemalu,biola dan piano adalah alat musik yang kau gilai, dan lavender adalah bunga kesukaanmu. Aku pasti benar, kan?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana—"

"Sshhh—" Sasuke menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan telunjuknya. Memotong semua pertanyaan Hinata yang ditujukan padanya. "Karena aku seorang pemenang, Hinata. Pemenang di hatimu." Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di hati Hinata.

Sementara Hinata salah tingkah dan rona merah di pipinya semakin ketara. Hinata butuh tempat untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Dan rengkuhan Sasuke adalah tempat yang tepat.

"Satu lagi. Aku adalah lelaki yang kau sukai, benar 'kan?"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Hinata hanya diam mencoba untuk tidak berdebar, walaupun gagal. "K-Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sasuke-kun." Suara Hinata teredam di antara pelukan Sasuke.

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan," goda Sasuke sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Hinata yang merona.

Pemenang akan selalu mendapat tempat pertama. Seperti Sasuke, selalu mendapat tempat di hati Hinata. Hinata yang berwujud sistem aplikasi maupun Hinata yang berstatus pacarnya. Karena Sasuke adalah penakluk.

Satu yang harus Hinata catat. Sasuke memang seorang _players_ yang handal. Tapi kata '_playboy' _tidak berlaku untuknya. Berterimakasihlah pada Sasuke,karena dia adalah tipe yang setia.

Komputer di rumahnya dalah saksi nyata.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Hints :**

**Hikikomori : **Orang-orang yang memiliki tingkat anti-sosial yang tinggi, biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu mengurung diri di kamar dengan melakukan hobi seperti online, main game atau menonton dvd. Dan biasanya mereka dari kalangan otaku. (saya hampir mencapai level ini hehe…)

**NEET : **Kepanjangannya, **Not in Education, Employment or Training. **Istilah untuk menyebut remaja yang berumur 16-19 yang menganggur dan tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat. Di Jepang sendiri NEET sering di julukki sampah masyarakat karena sering menyusahkan.

**A/N :**

Saya ngga tahu mau ngomong apa, saya sendiri juga bingung dengan penpik yang saya buat orzz… dan masalah genre, awalnya mau aku masukin Sci-Fi, tapi kog rada membingungkan nantinya. Terpaksa saya hanya memasukkan romance. Dan maaf jika penjelasan tentang game-nya rada absurd, maklum saja, saya bukan gamers, dan itu hanya sedikit yang saya ketahui.

Untuk masalah plot dan alur, saya mengaku mungkin terlalu ngebut dan terpaksa T_T apa boleh buat, saya sudah mengerahkan yang terbaik untuk penpik ini. Maaf mengecewakan…

Udahan dulu cuap-cuap tak penting saya, jika ada yang bingung boleh ditanyakan via PM atau review hehe… Terimaksih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir \('3')/

Happy SasuHina Days Love 2014 ~('3'~) ~('3'~)

**Surabaya, 28 September 2014  
><strong>**—****Orzz**


End file.
